Au delà de l'amitié
by MidnightLaw904
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avais jamais oser le lui avouer. Mais quand Yui vient parler de ses sentiments envers Daichi à suga, comment réagira-t-il ? /!\ Lemon


Au delà de l'amitié

Sugawara l'observait toujours, discrètement bien sur. Lors des entraînements, quand il était dans les remplaçants, c'était toujours lui qu'il observait. Le capitaine de Karasuno, Daichi, esquissait un magnifique sourire quand son équipe marquait. Le passeur sentait son cœur battre la chamade, il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Leur entraînement s'acheva quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Les premier à sortir pour aller manger furent Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka, suivit de Kageyama et Asahi qui essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper le libero.

Tsukki quand à lui sortit peu de temps après les autres avec Yamaguchi, quelques minutes plus tard Enoshita, Narita et Kinoshita sortirent des vestiaires laissant seul le capitaine et son passeur.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris enfila son t-shirt et ferma son casier une fois tout bien ranger, Daichi lui n'avait pas finit de ranger. Suga lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide pour aller plus vite ? Le numéro 1 accepta avec plaisir et s'excusa de le retarder à cause de ça.

Sugawara - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon !

Daichi – Oui mais bon.. !

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils sortirent tout les deux des vestiaires et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille de l'école pour déjeuner. Le passeur sortit son bento, et son capitaine s'aperçut qu'il avait oublier le sien chez lui ce matin. Au moment où le numéro 2 voulu lui proposer de partager son repas, Yui s'approcha et vient passer le bonjour à Daichi. Elle lui tendit un bento en lui disant qu'elle l'avait fait spécialement pour lui en ricanant nerveusement. Le numéro 1 la remercia en souriant et accepta le bento, la jeune fille rougie légèrement et repartit en direction de ses copines.

Daichi – Elle me sauve la vie, j'avais rien à manger sinon.. ahah !

Sugawara – Oui c'est vrai, elle tombe bien..

Le passeur commença à manger son repas lentement, un peu jaloux que son bien aimé se fasse nourrir par quelqu'un d'autre. Daichi ouvrit le bento gentillement offert par Yui et goûta, c'était délicieux. Suga le regarda du coin de l'œil, une petite moue triste sur le visage, il soupira doucement. Le capitaine de Karasuno le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Daichi – Suga ?

Sugawara – Hm ?

Daichi – Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sugawara – Hm.. non non rien ! Juste.. Je voulais te faire goûter mon bento mais tu n'auras plus faim je pense..

Daichi – Fais-moi goûter maintenant !

Sugawara – Eh ? Tu es sur ?

Daichi – Si je te le dis !

Suga n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il prit une cuillère et la tendit à Daichi, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et attendit de se faire nourrir. Le passeur sourit légèrement et lui donna une bouchée. Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, ce qu'avait cuisiné le passeur était vraiment délicieux. Le numéro 1 lui sourit tendrement et vient lui piquer une autre bouchée. Le garçon aux cheveux gris ricana en voyant que son capitaine aimait son plat, il esquissa un grand sourire.

Sugawara – Si j'avais su que ca allait te plaire j'en aurais fais deux, ahah !

Daichi – Pour demain je dis pas non !

Sugawara – D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas !

Les deux amis finirent de manger tranquillement, quand la sonnerie retentit ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de classe, il n'avait plus que 2 heures de cours.

La sonnerie retentit, Daichi ne perdit pas de temps et rangea ses affaires rapidement, il jeta un œil à son camarade de gauche qui n'était autre que Suga. Le passeur le regarda et lui sourit, ils avaient finit de ranger en même temps, ils sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment, le silence s'installa. Une fois le portail du lycée passé, il continuèrent leurs route côte a côte sans dire un mot, Suga repensa à Yui et au bento qu'elle avait fait pour Daichi, il était jaloux. Le capitaine regarda du coin de l'œil son passeur, il voyait bien que celui-ci était pensif mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour casser le silence.

Daichi – Si quelque chose ne va pas dis-le moi.. Suga.

Sugawara – Hm ? Ah..euh non non il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout.. je t'assure !

Daichi – Hm. Bon, si tu le dis !

Les deux amis se séparèrent à une intersection pour rentrer chez eux. Daichi fit un signe de la main à Suga avec un grand sourire pour lui dire au revoir, le passeur fit de même et chacun reprit sa route.

Suga marcha bien une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez lui, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrer du travail, il était seul chez lui. La première chose qu'il fit était de se diriger dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter en même temps qu'il réviserait son cour. Le passeur s'installa sur sa chaise et sortit son cahier de son sac, il soupira. Le jeune homme grignota un peu et essaya tant bien que mal de relire son cour mais ses pensées étaient préoccupée par Daichi et Yui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il voyait Yui se rapprocher un peu trop de son capitaine, il devenait très jaloux, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir a Yui d'aimer Daichi.

Son portable vibra, Suga le sortit de sa poche et regarda qui c'était. Il s'agissait de Daichi, le passeur esquissa un léger sourire, le capitaine lui avait posé une question à propos du cours, il n'avait pas compris une partie. Le garçon aux cheveux gris l'appela sans attendre.

Daichi – Suga ?

Sugawara – Alors tu n'as pas compris quoi ?

Daichi – Oh ! La dernière partie du cours, mais tu n'aurais pas du te déranger pour ça, tu aurais pu m'expliquer demain aussi..

Sugawara – Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais finis de réviser donc ça ne me dérange pas.

Daichi – Bon d'accord, tant mieux !

Le passeur passa une bonne vingtaines de minutes à lui expliquer la dernière partie du cours, une fois qu'il avait compris, Suga ne savais pas sur quoi enchaîner pour continuer de lui parler. Il lui parla du bento qu'il apportera pour lui demain, Daichi ricana et le remercia d'avance.

Sugawara – Bon, mes parents sont rentré et je ne vais pas tarder à aller manger je pense.

Daichi – Oh d'accord ! Bon et bien à demain alors ! Et bon appétit.

Sugawara – Merci, à demain !

Il raccrocha et rangea ses affaires pour dégager la table, sa mère commença à mettre les couverts. Suga l'aida et une fois la table mise, il monta dans sa chambre le temps que le repas soit prêt, il s'allongea dans son lit et regarda son portable. Il avait toujours la même chose en tête, il se demandait également quel serait la réponse de Daichi si jamais Yui venait à lui demander de sortir avec elle. Et... si lui, lui demandait.. ? Il ricana doucement, il n'était pas une fille donc aucune chance que son capitaine lui dise oui, quelle idée stupide. La mère de Suga l'appela, il descendit manger.

Daichi avait finit de manger, il alla s'installer dans sa chambre pour relire encore une fois son cours, maintenant qu'il avait compris il se sentait plus léger.

23 Heure.

Le capitaine de Karasuno se mit sous la couette et ferma les yeux, il s'assoupit assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, Sugawara se leva dès que son réveil sonna, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner rapidement et fila se préparer pour aller en cours. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était prêt à partir. Le passeur emporta les deux bento et sortit de chez lui, le soleil était à peine levé, il bailla. Sur la route le passeur aperçut Asahi devant lui, le plus grand avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui, il sourit légèrement et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

Sugawara – Yo! ~ T'as l'air fatigué toi aussi à ce que je vois !

Asahi – Ah Suga' ! Oui j'ai révisé une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est pour ça.. Et toi alors pourquoi tu as pas beaucoup dormi ?

Sugawara – Ah oui je vois. Ah ! Et bien la même raison que toi, en partie..

Asahi – En partie ? C'est à dire ?

Sugawara – Hm.. Quelque chose me travail depuis.. un petit moment en faite.

Asahi – Ah ? Tu veux en parler ? Enfin si tu en as envie hein..

Sugawara – Hmn.. Et bien, si tu me promets de le garder pour toi..

Asahi – Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le garderais pour moi !

Sugawara – Ça va je te fais confiance ! .. En faite, je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un..

Asahi – Ah oui je vois.. Et, sans être indiscret, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Sugawara – Et bien.. c'est.. Daichi..

Asahi s'arrêta un instant, il écarquilla les yeux, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu le nom ? Comme il n'était pas bien réveillé il avait peut être mal entendu. Ils se remirent en route.

Asahi – Attend, tu peux répéter s'il te plait.. ?

Sugawara – La personne que j'aime c'est Daichi..

Asahi – ...D'accord, je.. hnm.. je ne sais pas quoi dire..

Sugawara – Mais.. j'ai bien conscience qu'il ne me dira jamais oui si je lui demande, donc je ne pense pas lui dire un jour..

Asahi – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te répondre, ça fait quand même un petit moment que vous vous connaissez mais il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille à ma connaissance. Après comme toute l'équipe, il pense d'abord au volley avant tout..

Sugawara – Je sais bien ça, c'est justement pour ça que je ne lui dirais surement jamais.

Asahi – Courage Suga.. Mais je pense quand même qu'il faudrait que tu lui en parles, sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir de concentrer pour les cours ou les entraînements..

Sugawara – Je verrais si j'en ai le courage..

Asahi – Ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais Daichi il est gentil il ne te jugera pas !

Suga lui sourit et il partit de son coté quand ils entrèrent dans le lycée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller au toilette ce matin alors se dépêcha d'y aller. Asahi fut ''agressé'' par le petit libéro dès qu'il avait franchit le portail. Le plus grand lui sourit.

Asahi – Nishinoya !

Nishinoya – Asahiiiiiii ! Pourquoi Suga est parti aussi vite ? Et de quoi vous parliez tout les deux ? Hein hein ?

Asahi se figea quand le plus petit lui posa cette question, il n'arrivait pas à mentir, encore moins à lui. L'Ace réfléchissait à quoi répondre, il déglutit.

Asahi – Hm.. Et bien, je ne peux pas en parler.. en faite.. ahah..

Nishinoya – EEEEEEEEEEEEH ? Pourquoi ?!

Asahi – Shhhh ! Ne parles pas aussi fort..

Nishinoya – Dis-moiiiiiiiiiiii ! Aller ! Asahi !

Asahi - ..Bon je vais te le dire mais à condition que tu ne le cris pas sur tout les toits ! D'accord ?

Nishinoya – COMPTES SUR MOI !

Asahi – Shhh ! Alors, en faite.. Suga.. est amoureux.

Nishinoya – EEEEEEEH !? DE QUI ?

Asahi – Ne cris pas !

Nishinoya – Pardon ! De qui de qui de quiiii ?

Asahi – De Daichi.

Nishinoya écarquilla grand les yeux et esquissa un grand sourire.

Nishinoya – IL AIME DAICHI ? OOOOH !

Au même moment, le capitaine de Karasuno passa à coté d'eux et écarquilla les yeux. On parlait de lui ? Il les regarda, curieux.

Daichi – Qui est amoureux de moi ?

Asahi sursauta de surprise et Nishinoya regarda Daichi. Le petit libéro sourit, le capitaine le regarda l'air interrogateur.

Nishinoya – En faite, c'est-

Asahi – N..Nishi !

Nishinoya - ...A..ahah.. oui pardon !

Daichi – Dites le moi, je veux savoir.

Asahi - ..On lui a promis de ne rien dire à personne... Et comme tu es le principal concerné, je ne sais pas comment il le prendra si il sait que tu es au courant..

Daichi – Je te promet de le garder pour moi et de faire comme si je ne savais rien, mais c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Asahi - ...Oui.. tu le connais très bien..

Daichi - ..Attend, «il le prendra»..? C'est un garçon ?

Nishinoya – Nnnnnnh j'en peux plus de le garder pour moi ! C'est Suga !

Daichi écarquilla les yeux, il regarda le libéro l'air surpris de savoir que c'était son passeur.. Il regarda Asahi et eut une illumination, alors c'était pour ce que Suga était ailleurs hier ?

Daichi – Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui dirais rien !

Le capitaine partit de son coté, il se dirigea vers le gymnase. Asahi et Nishinoya le suivirent un peu après. Suga se rinça le visage, s'essuya et sortit des toilettes, il aperçut au loin son capitaine suivit de Asahi et Nishinoya, il les suivit.

Daichi ouvrit le gymnase et entra, il attendit que tout le monde arrive pour ouvrir les vestiaires. Quand Suga entra dans le gymnase, Daichi ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder et de repenser à ce qu'il avait appris. Le passeur le regarda et rougit légèrement, le brun esquissa un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre passeur, le petit roux et Tanaka passèrent les portes du gymnase, suivit de prêt par les autres membres manquant.

Daichi - Bon, tout le monde est la ! Je vais pouvoir ouvrir les vestiaires.

Le capitaine sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires pour que l'équipe puisse se changer. Ils rentrèrent un par un dans la pièce et commencèrent à se déshabiller et se mettre en tenue rapidement. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, tous étaient en tenue et sortirent pour installer le terrain de volley, une fois le terrain prêt, ils commencèrent les échauffements, les aller-retour au pas de courses, suivit d'étirement et enfin des passes et réceptions. La matinée d'entraînement passa assez vite, la sonnerie allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre et les deux groupes firent leurs match juste à ce moment là. L'équipe perdante rangea le matériel, dans celle-ci se trouvait Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Daichi, Tanaka et Enoshita. Les gagnant, eux s'étaient déjà changé et sortaient des vestiaires alors que les perdant entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le passeur se changea assez vite et regarda ou en était son capitaine, il l'attendit, Asahi revient vers eux. Il dit à Suga que quelqu'un voulait lui parler dehors. Curieux, le terminal laissa son sac à coté de Daichi et sortit pour savoir qui l'appelait. Il fût surpris de voir que c'était nul autre que Yui, celle-ci lui sourit un peu gênée.

Sugawara - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Yui - Oui, en faite.. Je.. Je suis amoureuse de Daichi.

Sugawara - ...Oh..et bien.. je..ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire..

Yui – Je sais.. ! Mais, le problème c'est que je n'ose pas.. lui avouer.

Sugawara - ...Je vois ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider.. Yui.

Yui – Si tu pouvais lui dire.. que je l'ai.. peut être que.. ca pourrait.. aider ?

Sugawara - ..Lui dire..? Tu veux que je lui en parle alors..?

Yui – S'il te plaît ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Sugawara – Je ne te promet rien, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.. !

Yui – Merci beaucoup !

La jeune fille lui sourit et repartit vers ses copine, elle était plus légère maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Suga quand à lui n'allait pas bien du tout, comment il allait faire ? Déjà que lui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire de son coté alors maintenant il y avait aussi Yui qui s'était rajouté.. Il poussa un long soupire et le capitaine se pointa derrière lui, son sac sur l'épaule et celui de Suga sous le bras.

Daichi – Pourquoi tu soupire ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Et c'était qui cette personne qui voulait te parler?

Sugawara - ..Ah.. euh.. tu veux pas qu'on aille s'installer d'abord.. ?

Daichi – D'accord.

Les deux joueurs s'installèrent exactement au même endroit que le veille, c'était un endroit tranquille au moins personne ne viendraient les déranger. Sugawara sortit les deux bento et en tendit un à Daichi, c'était celui qu'il lui avait promit hier. Le brun l'accepta et ouvrit, ça sentait déjà très bon.

Daichi – Alors ? Tu m'explique un peu !

Sugawara – Alors.. où est ce que je commence..

Daichi – Comme tu veux ?

Sugawara – Bon, je me lance..

Daichi le regarda avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors il allait se lancer et lui avouer ses sentiments ? Il avait hâte de l'entendre de sa propre bouche, à tout les coups ça allait être adorable. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, et avait qu'une hâte c'était de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Sugawara - ..Yui, est amoureuse de toi.

Daichi - ...hein ?

Sugawara – Hm.. ? Je t'ai dis que Yui était amoureuse de toi..!

Daichi - ..A...ah ! Je vois.. hnm.. C'est surprenant.

Le capitaine de Karasuno ne s'attendait pas à ce que le passeur lui parle de ça, bien sur qu'il l'avait remarqué pour Yui, il n'était pas aveugle à ce point. Il se demandait si Suga allait se confier à son tour ou non.

Sugawara – Daichi..

Daichi – Oui ?

Sugawara – Tu vas faire quoi.. ? Tu vas sortir avec elle ?

Daichi - Je ne sais pas, elle est gentille, plutôt belle..

Sugawara - ..Oui, je pense qu'elle.. pourrait te rendre heureux.

Daichi – Mais..

Sugawara - ...Mais ?

Daichi - ..Je ne pense pas avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Sugawara - ...Eh ? Vraiment ? .. Enfin je veux dire, tu es sûr ?

Daichi – Oui. Tu n'avais rien d'autre à me dire ?

Sugawara – Si..

Daichi – Je t'écoute..

Sugawara – Je voulais te dire.. que.. je.. en faite..

Le passeur commença à bafouiller et n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, ses joues se teintèrent légèrement. Il baissa la tête et regarda son bento, il fallait qu'il lui dise, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire. Il releva légèrement la tête et se mordilla les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait une chance au moins, et comment Daichi allait le prendre dès qu'il le saurait. Il prit une grand inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sugawara - ...Moi aussi.. je t'aime, Daichi.

Daichi - …Suga.. je..

Sugawara – Non.. ne dis rien.. je.. je ne suis pas prêt à entendre ce que tu vas me dire..

Le passeur rangea son bento rapidement dans son sac et se leva précipitamment, ses joues étaient rouge pivoines, il n'avait pas le courage d'entendre la réponse de Daichi alors il préféra fuir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'une main lui attrape le bras d'un coup pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Suga se mordilla les lèvres, il paniqua un peu ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Sugawara - ..Daichi.. lâche moi s'il te plaît..

Daichi – Non, pas avant que tu m'écoutes.

Sugawara – Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre, et comme je t'ai dis je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre..

Daichi – Tu es sur de vraiment savoir ce que je vais te dire ?

Sugawara – Oui, sûr et certain.

Le capitaine de Karasuno ne le lâcha pas pour autant, maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu de sa propre bouche, il n'allait surement pas le laisser mais.. il devait être sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Daichi l'enlaça tendrement sans trop réfléchir, le passeur ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça, son cœur s'emballa il sentait la respiration de son ami prêt de son visage. Suga lâcha son sac et se retourna pour enlacer le brun à son tour, tant pis si sa réponse n'était pas celle qui l'espérait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce contact physique qu'ils avaient en ce moment-même. Le plus grand passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'argenté ce qui le fit réagir, il leva la tête vers Daichi et lui lança un regard gêné. Leurs visages étaient proche, trop proche, le passeur pouvait sentir la respiration de son capitaine, il déglutit et rougit un peu peu. Le numéro 1 se demanda s'il lui donna une réponse avec des mots ou s'il lui montrait en passant à l'acte.. ? Il se fit violence et rapprocha un peu plus sa tête de celle de son passeur, ce dernier paniqua un peu et recula légèrement mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et d'un coup leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement.

Le plus grand passa sa main sur la joue de l'argenté et fit se rencontrer enfin leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Suga passa ses bras autour de son cou et frissonna au contact, il cru que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait la chamade. L'échange se fit plus profond et plus intense, le plus petit n'en revenait toujours pas, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en plein rêve. Daichi passa ses mains sur les hanches de son passeur pour le coller un peu plus contre lui, leurs lèvres étaient toujours collées mais l'air commençait à manquer alors ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Les deux garçons reprirent leurs respiration et se regardèrent, Suga esquissait un grand sourire et le brun vient lui voler un autre baiser.

Sugawara – J'espère que personne ne nous à vu..

Daichi – C'est pas grave si c'est le cas, je t'aime Sugawara.

Les joues du passeur qui étaient déjà bien rouge à cause de l'échange intense qui venait de se finir ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

Sugawara – Moi aussi Daichi, je t'aime.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de classe, un mot était scotché sur la porte. Leurs prof étaient absent cet après midi, Suga et Daichi repartirent en direction du portail du lycée pour rentrer chez eux. A mis chemin, le capitaine proposa à son passeur de venir chez lui cet après midi et pour dormir s'il voulait, l'argenté accepta sans hésitation. Ils marchèrent en se tenant la main, et au bout de dix petites minutes ils arrivèrent chez le capitaine. Le plus petit entra après lui et referma derrière lui, il retira ses chaussures et suivit Daichi jusqu'à sa chambre, il passa la porte et posa son sac par terre.

Le plus grand se jeta sur son lit et s'allongea sur le dos, Suga en profita pour venir se mettre sur lui histoire de l'embêter. Le brun passa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire, le numéro 1 ramena sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser, cela faisait même pas 1 heure qu'ils étaient ensemble et il était déjà accroc à ses baisers. Leurs échanges s'approfondit et le plus petit tenta de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser encore plus langoureux. Le plus grand ne résista pas à venir passer ses mains sous le haut de son passeur qui frissonna à son touché. Ils les remonta un peu plus et trouvant qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter comme il le souhaitait, il vient inverser leurs positions pour être au dessus et son petit argenté en dessous. Daichi retira son t-shirt et Suga fit de même pour être plus confortable et pouvoir mieux profiter. Le brun vient caresser doucement la peau laiteuse de son passeur et passa ses lèvres le long de son cou qu'il mordilla doucement. Le plus petit passa ses bras autour de son cou, un grand frisson le parcouru quand son capitaine suçota sa peau. Une fois son cou marqué, il descendit ses lèvres vers les bout de chair de son bien aimé et passa la langue dessus. L'argenté lâcha un gémissement non voulu, il ne s'y attendait pas et quand le plus grand s'amusa à les mordiller, il gémit sans se retenir.

Daichi se sentait excité en entendant les gémissements de son petit ami, il descendit doucement la braguette du pantalon de Suga et commença à caresser son entre jambe à travers le tissu de son boxer. Une bosse pouvait se distinguer à ce niveau la, le passeur était déjà tout dur. Le numéro 1 retira son bas de survêt et son boxer et fit de même pour Suga, le pénis du brun était déjà en érection. Il vient collé son entre jambe à celui de son passeur et commença à entamer un mouvement au début lent de va et vient puis il l'accéléra au fur et à mesure. Le plus petit n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il se mordilla les lèvres et Daichi stoppa le mouvement de sa main, Suga lui prit la main et lui lécha sensuellement les doigts pour lubrifier. Une fois fait, il présenta un doigt devant l'entrée de son passeur et le pénétra doucement, l'argenté eut un hoquet de surprise mais il s'y habitua assez vite. Le capitaine introduisit ensuite un second et fit des mouvements de ciseau pour l'habituer à plus volumineux.

Une fois bien préparé, le brun le pénétra doucement, son petit ami le serra un peu plus et grimaça un peu, c'était un peu douloureux au départ. Daichi attendit que son passeur s'habitue à lui pour commencer à bouger, les premiers va et viens qu'il fit furent lents et doux. Le capitaine l'embrassa tendrement, le plus petit poussa des gémissement étouffé entre leurs baisers. Puis l'argenté commença à bouger ses hanches à la même allure que les coups de reins du numéro 1 comme pour lui demander d'aller plus vite, ce que Daichi fit sans perdre une seconde. Ses mouvements de hanches se firent un plus plus fort et plus intense, à chaque coup le passeur poussa un gémissement de plaisir et quand il entendit un gémissement plus aiguë il comprit qu'il avait touché son point sensible. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, l'argenté fut le premier à venir, il avait même griffé le dos de son amant. Le brun vient peu après, il se déversa en lui et se laissa tomber sur son petit ami, essoufflé.

Tout les deux se regardèrent et esquissèrent un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser et de se dire ''je t'aime''.


End file.
